


Novoselic Kingdom's Best Tradition

by hajimes_tight_asshole



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Marriage, Missionary, NSFW, Pegging, Smut, hajime gets pegged, mainly fingering, orange lube, post wedding sex, romantic sex, self indulgent, spooining, weird traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimes_tight_asshole/pseuds/hajimes_tight_asshole
Summary: Sonia tells Hajime of one of her kingdom's many weird traditions on their wedding night.In short,Hajime gets pegged
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Sonia Nevermind
Kudos: 23





	Novoselic Kingdom's Best Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> takes place post SDR2. all characters are adults,, i mean they're married. also in this hajime has done all sonia free time events

Hajime and Sonia had fallen in love on Jabberwock Island after the killing game simulation was over. Even during the simulation, they often hung out in their freetime, leading Sonia to believe that Hajime was the one meant to be for her. Hajime didn’t know thirty languages, or foreign affairs or anything like that, but he was willing to work towards anything for Sonia.

While waiting for the rest of their friends and restoring Jabberwock island, they spent even more time together. Sonia was still accepting of Hajime, as he was now both Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru. She loved all of him. Hajime and Sonia comforted each other for the things and people they lost during the despair. They might not have had their families, or country anymore, but they had each other. And that was enough for them. 

Eventually, they decided to get married. The engagement was a short period since there wasn’t really any reason to wait. A small wedding was planned just for the class to attend, which didn’t take much time at all. And Sonia didn’t want to continue the Makango tradition, not that they could even get one on Jabberwock. Neither of them felt like waiting on something they were already sure of. 

After the ceremony and short reception Sonia and Hajime went back to their shared cabin. Hajime sat on the bed and Sonia straddled his lap. 

“Hey.” Hajime smiled.

“Hi.” Sonia smiled back, blushing a little bit. “Are you ready?’

“Yeah, of course.”  _ Huh? We've done this before. Plenty of times.  _ “Why would I not be?” Hajime laid back, putting his hands on her hips and squeezing lightly. 

“Well I was able to find one.” Sonia leaned over and pulled a strap-on out of her bedside table. 

Hajime’s mouth dropped. “What…?” It wasn’t like Hajime had never thought about something like that before… he was just confused… that Sonia had one. And was pulling it out on their wedding night. 

“Um, what do you mean what? I’ve explained this before.” Sonia raised a brow.

Hajime thought for a moment, staring blankly at it..  _ Explained what? Oh…  _ Hajime remembered that Sonia had mentioned once or twice about married men and women in Novoselic Kingdom switched roles their first time having sex as a married couple. Something about how they were equal or the same in marriage… something like that. 

“Oh!” Hajime propped himself up on his elbows. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were serious about that.”

“We don’t have to.” Sonia gave him an understanding smile and reached over again to set it down.

“Wait, no. I want to.” Hajime grabbed her wrist. “I’ve always been curious about that sort of thing. I just never knew how to approach the subject.” He smiled back at her, his face going a little red. They had sex plenty of times before, but this was new territory. “I like the meaning behind the tradition.”

“You really do?” Sonia leaned down so their faces were inches away from each other. 

“Of course I do.” Hajime pulled her into a kiss. 

Sonia smiled into it, setting the strap down on the side of the bed as she helped Hajime get his suit off while they kissed. Hajime even tried to get her dress off, but was ultimately confused by the zipper. So many talents and nothing could explain women’s clothing to him.

Once they were both undressed, Hajime watched as Sonia got back on his lap. She had the prettiest soft curves and skin they complimented her toned muscles well. Hajime ran his hands along them. She smoothed his hair back from his forehead and kissed the scar where Hope’s Peak cut him open. Hajime laughed. “You know that tickles.” 

“I know.” Sonia smiled, lightly pushing him onto his back, running her hands down his chest and abs. 

“You’re so beautiful, Sonia.” Hajime sighed happily, looking up at her and setting his hands on her waist. 

“Stay relaxed like that, please.” Sonia reached over and grabbed a bottle with orange liquid from the end table. “I did some research into this at the library to know the necessary preparations.” 

_ The library has books like that? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Maybe the library isn’t so boring after all.  _ “I can prepare myself if you want me to. I’ve tried it out before.”

“I can do it. Just tell me if I am doing something incorrectly. Or you need me to stop.” Sonia moved so she was sitting between Hajime’s legs, she reached over and squeezed the side of his ass, half to feel it and half to lighten the mood. It was nice.

He laughed a little. “I trust you.” Hajime spread his legs more as Sonia took one of his ankles and moved it aside. 

Sonia took a deep breath and squeezed some of it onto her hand. She pressed her index finger to Hajime’s entrance, pushing it to the first knuckle. She used her free hand to comfortingly rub his side and arm, before taking one of his hands “Is that alright, Hajime?” She looked to his face for affirmation. 

“Yeah, keep going. I can handle it.” Hajime gave her a thumbs up with his other hand. “I'll tell you to stop if anything is bothering me, don’t worry.”

“Okay.” Sonia hesitated for a moment before pushing the rest of her finger in, looking at him again. 

_ She’s so careful…  _ Hajime just smiled and nodded. 

Sonia carefully removed it and added another one, this time getting a noise out of Hajime. “Oh! I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Hajime swallowed thickly, lightly squeezing her hand. “The second one just feels different.” Hajime was bisexual, but since he had never been with a man his only experience with… ‘butt stuff’ was his own hand and curiosity. While he was only Izuru, everyone seemed too boring to have sex with. 

“Do I need to slow down?” Sonia looked concerned, frowning. 

“No sweetie. Keep going. I said I would tell you if anything was wrong, right?”

“Right. You’re just really tight.” Sonia nodded and went back to the task at hand, her hand. She started to move the two fingers in slow scissoring and curling motions. Hajime made a few noises, but kept a thumbs up so Sonia wouldn’t get nervous.

“Hajime, does this feel good?” Sonia was less nervous now that Hajime didn’t seem to be in any pain or discomfort. 

“Y-Yes.” Hajime answered. He never imagined he’d get something like this with Sonia. 

“Good.” Sonia looked at his face and smiled.

_ How does she always smile like that even while doing something like--  _ Hajime gasped.

“What?” Sonia looked up, frowning.

“N-No, I’m fine. That’s the spot.” Hajime squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Here? Is this your prostate?” Sonia pressed it again.

“Y-Yes…” Hajime hissed.

“Good to know.” Sonia nodded, and kept preparing him, now avoiding that spot. Eventually she felt like he was ready and pulled her hand away. “I’m going to go put it on now.” She squeezed his hand before she stood up off his lap, and started strapping the strap onto her hips. It fit snugly against her clit, Hajime wasn’t supposed to be the only one having fun. 

She got on her knees in front of him, adding a generous amount of lube onto it. Hajime could now tell that it smelled like oranges.  _ Was that supposed to be a joke?  _ He wondered if she chose that on purpose since he loved oranges.  _ She’s so cute _ . He couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Can you pull your knees up to your chest?” Sonia nudged forward. 

“Yeah.” Hajime hooked his hands under his knees, pulling them up. He was nervous, but mainly excited.

“I love you, Hajime.” Sonia got closer enough where the tip of the dildo was brushing against him, kissing him. 

“I love you too.’ Hajime smiled at her softly, taking a deep breath. With that, Sonia slowly pushed it in, getting some gasps and noises out of him. Eventually Sonia got it to the base, stopping after that.

“How does that feel? Good’ Sonia ran her fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead.

Hajime kept taking deep breaths, nodding. “Yeah, it does… But I also just feel… full. It’s weird. You can start moving soon, I just want to get adjusted.”

“Okay.” Sonia leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, and then another on his jaw.

Hajime smiled and then let out a sigh. “Okay. You can keep moving.” 

Sonia nodded and started doing steady and slow strides. On her end, the friction on her clit felt amazing. Even at the slow pace she could tell that Hajime felt good too, just based off of the faces and noises he was making. Hajime wrapped his arms and legs around her, pulling her closer and clinging to her. 

Sonia used one had to balance herself, placing it next his head, her other hand wrapping around his dick and stroking it. They stayed like that for while, Sonia steadily thrusting into him while jacking him off as he clung to her.

“S-Sonia.” Hajime moaned, finally speaking again while burying his face into the crook of her neck.

“I’m close.” Sonia gasped. “Are you?”

“Yeah.” Hajime’s grip around her shoulder tightened, turning his head to kiss the side of her face. “C’mon.”

“Okay.” Sonia let out a shaky sigh as she came, and Hajime did soon after. She pulled the dildo out, collapsing on top of him, both breathing heavily. Hajime let go after a moment so she could get off of him and take the strap off. 

“That was... quite fun.” She grabbed a towel off the dresser and wiped herself off before tossing it to Hajime. 

Hajime sat up and did the same before throwing it into the laundry basket. “T-That was really good.” He smiled at her.  _ I’m going to feel sore after this, aren’t I?  _ “It wasn’t boring at all. We should do it again sometime.” 

“Agreed.” Sonia smiled and got back into bed with him. Hajime got under the covers with her. 

Hajime got on his side facing away from her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and one of her legs over him, nestling into him. “Goodnight, Hajime. I love you.”

Hajime was already fast asleep in the afterglow.

Sonia realized after a few moments that he was already fast asleep in her arms. She giggled softly and nestled her head in his hair, falling asleep just as fast.


End file.
